


There's nothing new to do in Brooklyn anymore

by ghost_storm



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: 1980s, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Gay, Getting Back Together, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I still cant tag to save my life, I was just bored, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Murder, Out of Character, POV Whizzer Brown, Partners in Crime, Some Humor, Songfic, Swearing, Violence, Whizzer Brown Lives, during the 2 year break, inspired by a song, kind of?, maybe? - Freeform, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_storm/pseuds/ghost_storm
Summary: I’ve been listening to Andrew Rannells’ cover of “Kevin” By Joe Iconis and it gave me an idea-Whizzer gets bored of the normal New York City and tries something new only to be caught by the last man he thought he’d see...Marvin.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Kudos: 6





	There's nothing new to do in Brooklyn anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done before but it was an impulse write so :P
> 
> -  
> any constructive criticism is welcomed, I'm not the best writer

It’s a normal autumn day in New York City, 1980, and Whizzer Brown was really fucking bored. It didn’t use to always feel this boring, he always had his job to go to, but any passion for being a photographer slowly deteriorated as he slowly watched every single straight, perfectly tight-knit family come and go, knowing that he would never be able to have something even _close_ to that. He almost did, a year ago, with his now-ex Marvin Garden before he kicked him out over that stupid game of chess. He still thought of him every once in a while, wondering if he ever got his anger issues under control, or if Jason still spent time with him. 

He was suddenly snapped out of his train of thought as he feels someone smack his ass and it’s there he remembers where he was. He was at the same gay bar he went to every night. He didn’t expect to be hit-on today but feels unaffected nonetheless, any other day he would have turned around and had his plans set for the rest of the night but tonight was just not the time, he just wanted to get out of there. Maybe he could just go home for the night and try again tomorrow, he just couldn’t get “into it” tonight.

“No, not gonna happen.” He turns around and barks, quickly looking him up and down, rolling his eyes at the sight of the man’s outfit. The man’s wearing a hoodie like every other douchebag in this bar - like _c’mon_ is he the only man with style here? He turns around once again and goes to leave the bar, he hears the man drunkenly yelling at him but he doesn’t even try to make his words sound like words, more like a babbling child. As he starts his journey back home he starts looking at the buildings towering over him, he wished there was something new to do in Brooklyn, but no, it’s just the same buildings, same smoke-filled sky, same old neighbors every single fucking day. It’s really insane, how did he get so unlucky with the neighborhood he lived in? It’s all middle-aged women and their families, it’s almost bizarre.

Speaking of which, he makes direct eye contact with one of his neighbors - what is she doing out so late? It’s already 1 AM, and she doesn’t seem like the woman to stay up and party, she didn’t look drunk either, just tired. She starts walking up to him and he mentally prepares himself, he didn’t want to talk to anyone but there’s no way to get out of this conversation. 

“Hey Whiz!” She says with such a cheery voice, Whizzer internally groans before putting on a fake smile and speaking.

“Hey! What’s going on?” He asks, refusing to say her name because well, he forgot it.

“Oh nothing, I was just waiting for my husband to get back… he usually isn’t this late so I thought I’d give him a nice welcome.” She says with a sickenly sweet smile, Whizzer wants to gag, every single time he thinks he can finally stop thinking about relationships it always comes up again - for fucks sake she’s _younger_ than him and married! And he’s still moving from man to man every night of his life. He should probably settle down, he tried… once… but we all know how that played out, so since then he decided that marriage just wasn’t the path he would go down.

“Oh, that’s so weird! I hope he gets back soon..” He says with liveliness trying to mask how tired he is. Hopefully, the conversation will end soon and he can go back to moping about how fucking bored he is.

“Yeah.. well I’ll let you go, see ya later!” She says and walks back to her front steps and sits there, he remembers when Marvin would tell him stories about Trina waiting for him to get back- those were thoughts that were best left in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t help but think of them every once in a while. Maybe Trina’s doing better than him, probably taking care of her son, that’s what tired ex-wifes and current mothers do right? They are just housewives, at least that’s how Marvin treated him, he doubts it was any different with Trina.

He goes back to walking down these same old streets, he starts to hate them more each time he has to walk down these shitty roads until he gets to that tiny ass studio. It wasn’t always like that though, he remembers when he first moved to Brooklyn when he got kicked out by his parents. He thought that the city lights were beautiful, the sounds, the sights, the sky, everything. But after seeing it every time he got kicked out again, it started losing its value.

He got to his apartment complex, that was the original plan, just to get home. But as much as he hates the streets, he hates being confined in that space more, so he continues to walk past it. He can spare a bit of time right? It won’t be too long.

…

He continues walking for an entire hour until he stumbles into Atlantic Avenue, he knows this place all too well. This is where Marvin lived - well he might _still_ live down here but he’s not sure, maybe he should just go home, it’s already 2 AM, and he knows for a fact he has clients tomorrow. He turns around and stares at the ground, heading back to his studio apartment. 

As he’s walking with his head down he bumps into a random woman, and at that moment something just snaps in Whizzer’s brain. It might’ve been the sleep deprivation… the alcohol… he could try and “rationalize” it all he wants but he knows that it was only because he just thought of something… new to do, it was spontaneous and dangerous, definitely, but it’s not like he ever planned things out. They always just happened, and he wasn’t going to act any different tonight.

He grabs her by her long ponytail and she starts to fight back - luckily his time training in karate as a kid helps him in “self-defense” for the most part. He wraps his hands around her neck and strangles her with all the strength he has, not like it was much, but this woman seemed even weaker than him, so he would be fine. He continues to choke her out until she stops writhing around and he feels her go limp and it was in that moment, right after it really took effect that he realized what he just did.

_Well, that’s something that’s definitely “new” to do._ Okay - so murder wasn’t the best thing he could have landed on, but it’s not like he had anything _better_. He _had_ tried drugs once, hated them, he also used to smoke but that was a waste of his money, he saw every last sight in New York, it all had been done, so what else could he do? There was _nothing_ new to do in America or the world for that matter, he’s basically given up at this point.

Luckily, knowing his surroundings, he recognized Beck’s club, he was Marvin’s friend but they’d seen each other enough to consider each other “acquaintances.” He sees an alley right next to it and carries the newly dead body bridal style and dumps it into the alley. He really should be more worried about this but honestly? It was exactly what he needed - it let out some anger and it was a different approach to life. Maybe it was wrong but so was being in a constant loop of the same day for the rest of his life, this _at least_ spiced it up a bit. 

He wipes his forehead of the bit of sweat he worked up and turns around ready to flee this town - Oh! maybe he could move to Queens? - when he’s met with the last face he wanted to see.

“Whizzer? What the fuck are you doing here?”

Marvin. Fucking. Garden.

It’s not surprising that he’s here, it is his street after all, but he didn’t want to see anyone after his little endeavor, especially anyone who knew him like Marvin did, he could tell when Whizzer was hiding something every single time when they were still dating. Who’s to say it won’t be the same a year later? They both stare at each other for a moment until Marvin starts to try and look behind him, if he saw that body he was fucked.

“Oh. Marvin. How fun to see you, I see you still haven’t changed with your disgusting fashion sense.” Whizzer states flatly, that always riled him up before, maybe it’d make him forget trying to see the dead girl behind him. Marvin sputters before speaking up.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” He whispers in a melancholy tone, he might’ve not heard it if it wasn’t for the deafening silence outside. Which wasn't what he expected from him at _all._ Especially after what he said he expected to get exploded on and watch him storm off or something like he had done every time before they broke up. Marvin would hear a simple witty remark come out of his mouth and it was fighting and bickering for the rest of the night until one of them stormed out or they both had enough and took it to the bedroom, and Whizzer, as mentioned before, was really not up for the latter at this moment in time.

“Uh, I still live in Brooklyn? It’s not too surprising.” 

“Yeah but - I just felt so _bad_.” 

Yeah, so there was no way this was the same Marvin who he knew a year ago. He sounds way too nice, and him feeling bad? Now that’s just laughable. The closest he ever got to Marvin feeling “bad” was when enough gaslighting from both parties came that they both felt like shit, but even then neither of them _admitted_ it, so what’s different this time? Maybe this is all some crazy dream? He must’ve passed out while walking home and is now having this weird nightmare sequence that involved Marvin. That had to be it.

“Whizzer? You’ve just been staring for almost 2 minutes, are you okay?” He says with concern in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just confused who the fuck stole the Marvin I knew and replaced him with an actually caring person” He spits out. While it was refreshing to see him be so nice, in the context of what just happened, it’s a very weird thing for him to be doing and it puts him on edge.

“Well just because I haven’t changed.. ‘My disgusting fashion sense’ as you called it, doesn’t mean I can’t change as a person.” He remarks.

“Ah, good to know, well you can be on your way now,” Whizzer said, getting harsher as he continued “you have no use here.” It was rude, definitely, but he just needed him to get out of his way so he can forget that this whole night even happened. Marvin falters before speaking.

“Okay, that’s it. Why are you here and what are you hiding-” He says as he tries to push past Whizzer to see behind him, he probably would have been able to hold him back any other time, but after choking someone out with anything he still had left he’s a _little_ weak. After a bit of resistance, he lets Marvin go making him stumble and mutter a few words along the words of “really? That fucking hurt.” However, any of that ends immediately as he stares wide-eyed at a body. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it, despite how much he wanted to, after a few moments he speaks once more, “What the FUCK?” 

“Shut up, someone will hear you.” Whizzer says quickly. 

“Whizzer - did you - is that a dead body?” He sounds hesitant, which is fair, he just found his ex-boyfriend hiding a dead body behind his friend’s club at 2 in the morning, anyone would be scared shitless, let alone _a little_ bit hesitant to talk.

“No she’s sleeping-” He rolls his eyes, speaking with the most sarcastic tone possible “YES, that’s a dead body.” He pauses before continuing “It was… self-defense..?”

“Sure, self-defense. I knew her. She could barely walk without tripping over her feet, you think I believe that she attacked you which led to you… killing her?”

“Yep.”

“Yeah, I’m not an idiot. What actually happened?” He finally turns around from the body, staring up at Whizzer.

“I was... Bored? And I was walking around before I went back to my apartment and she got in my way and I just decided that if I wanted to cure my boredom, killing someone was sure to give you an adrenaline rush. I wasn’t _wrong._ ” He explains he was royally fucked - Marvin would definitely call the cops on him, but maybe explaining his “situation” could get Marvin to spare some of that new sympathy he learned? Maybe?

“This is so fucked up.” 

“It could be worse, it’s only one person.” 

“Which makes it sound like you planned to do this again.”

“And if I did? I could get away with it.” He said with a smirk.

“You need help.” Marvin says, trying to step past him, only to be blocked by Whizzer.

  
“With hiding the body? Yeah actually, thanks for the offer.” He drags Marvin by the arm and brings him closer to the body “See, I was planning on just dumping it here and fleeing back to my apartment, but since you live here you might want to move this body to rid your name from the crime.” He explains calmly.

“This is so gross, why are you so calm about this?”

“It’s not that insane, it was a simple strangulation tactic.” He says with ease.

“I - I meant the fact you MURDERED someone?”

“Yeah. I thought we got that point across ten minutes ago.” 

“I could get the police on this right now and you’d be sent to jail, y’know that?” He starts, “a crime like this could get you locked up for life, then what'd you do?” 

“Yeah well, we both know you don’t want to give me up that easily.” Whizzer snickers and pauses “Plus, if you’re helpful tonight then it could be you.” He suggests.

“No.”

“Fine.”

They take in each other's facial expressions. Marvin looks deadpanned, tired, and sick of Whizzer’s shit even though it’s only been thirty minutes at the _most._ Whizzer wears a shit-eating grin

“So the dead body,” Whizzer starts.

“Right, and what do you want ME to do about it?”

“I don’t know… help me dispose of it. Like just - dump it in a river or something..” He gestures to the body tiredly.

“Whizzer. The nearest river is almost _two hours_ away if we walk.”

“You say that as if you don’t have a car, it should be way shorter then.”

“No. I’m not driving 30 minutes away to clean up YOUR murder.” Marvin says, growing increasingly more frustrated.

“Mm fine, but it’s _so_ close to your apartment complex that you’ll be fucked if you don't.” Whizzer snarks.

“What?” He seemed caught off guard at this statement.

“Really, think about it. I live an hour away, you really think they’ll believe you if you told the cops about this? I have clients to go to either way tomorrow, what do you have?” Whizzer accusingly points a finger at him. “You’re a lot more likely to be suspected than me. So if I were you I’d get on starting that car.”

Marvin stares at the man who he thought he once knew, the man who didn’t murder innocent women, only to threaten to frame his ex once he gets caught. Is this what he was doing the entire time they had split - going on murder sprees for fun?

“Fine.” he finally spits out. Whizzer claps his hands together with a smile and follows Marvin to his car, body in tow.

…

“You never told me what you were doing out this late.” Whizzer pipes up.

“Couldn’t sleep, to put it simply. I went out for a walk before I planned to doze off right after - but no, I’m now driving you home after I caught you committing homicide.” He explains, exhaustion clear in his voice. It was already 4 AM. Whizzer couldn’t blame him in the slightest, he was worn out as well.

“And you?” Marvin questions.

“Hm?”

“And why were you out so late?”

“I told you before.”

“Well I’m sorry if I forgot, I was kind of focused on the DEAD BODY in front of me and not a sob story on why you were out so late.”

“That’s fair.” Whizzer pauses, wondering if it’s worth it or not to tell the truth, but he really doesn’t see why he shouldn’t. Their previous relationship was built on lies but this was already _majorly_ different, he helped him hide a body for fucks sake - him saying that he was fed up with his life was the last thing Marvin would care about. 

“I went to a bar, got hit on but fucking _hated_ him, so I left. I didn’t want to go back to my studio because I was honestly so sick of how confined it was, so instead I just continued walking so I could find something interesting to do tonight until I ended up walking down your street - not intentionally, mind you, I just was going where the roads took me - and then I bumped into the woman who we had just dumped in the river. And now I’m here!” He finishes off with a gasp of breath and a small smile. “I don’t think I missed anything.”

“Okay.. also, didn’t you mention you had clients tomorrow? You’re still working as a photographer? It’s going to be almost sunrise when we get back so you might be fucked.” Marvin quietly chuckles.

“Oh fuck, work… yeah. It’s fine, I might just take the day off. But yeah, I’ve still been working as a photographer even after you left. It’s pretty boring though.” Whizzer has had a passion for photography. Ever since he got his hands on a camera for the first time he’s always loved taking photos of everything and anything. His job, however, was a different story. “At _least_ once a day I have mothers begging their children to smile for the camera, or angry people who were less than pleased with their photos, making me take another thirty photos until they just storm off asking for a refund. Yeah, my work is pretty crappy when I don’t have a say in _what_ exactly is being shot.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Marvin frowns, still looking at the road.

“I really don’t mind, like I said, I still love to photograph OTHER things in my spare time.”

They both sit in silence as Marvin continues to drive. Whizzer sighs and closes his eyes for only a moment. He could hear light drops of rain hit the car as it began to drizzle. It was weirdly calming, even though he wouldn’t consider this his ideal situation to be in, being in his ex-boyfriend's car as he drives him home from a night that involved a not-so-legal endeavor, it was nice to see Marvin again. It was nice to see that he changed from his horribly bickering self to someone who was more rational and reasonable. He felt himself starting to doze off as he thought about the rest of the day.

…

Whizzer woke up the next morning in his own bed, alone. It was a contrast to how he’d slept the previous nights, usually finding himself in bed with some random guy who he couldn’t even remember the name of. He felt unnaturally warm, looking down he realized that he was still in his day-clothes, he must’ve been seriously tired huh?

He sits up trying to remember the night before. He remembers leaving the bar early that night, alone, but that couldn’t be all - right? He was walking down the streets until he got to Atlantic and…

Oh.

That couldn’t be right, right? He didn’t murder someone, that’s bizarre.

He, just assuming it was a scarily realistic dream, brushes it off. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and is met with another pair that he remembers vividly.

“Glad to see you awake, I’ll take my leave now.” Marvin gets up from the couch and makes his way to the door.

“Wait- why are you here?” Whizzer gets up and grabs Marvin.

“Really? Don’t tell me you forgot already.” Marvin stares blankly at him.

“Oh my god. I actually killed someone?” Whizzer freezes, that’s all he could do, not panic, not shout, just freeze and stare. He should’ve been more upset but, why should he?

“Well since I broke the news and told you it’s true - can I leave now? I still have work.” Marvin says, breaking Whizzer out of the trance he was in.

“Wait - can we please sit down and talk - about everything?” He pleads.

Marvin looks at him disappointingly and checks his watch, it’s only 7 AM. He got three hours of sleep at the most. Marvin takes his phone out of his pocket and calls someone.

“Yeah - Frank? I won’t be in today, I got a cold… mhm, thanks, bye.” He puts down his phone and looks at Whizzer again. “What do you want to talk about now?”

He and Marvin sat together on the couch, talking about everything that happened before they broke up the first time, and genuinely apologizing to each other. It seemed that him missing the other so much that everything else bored him wasn’t just him, Marvin apparently hasn’t even tried to date someone new since he kicked Whizzer out. It made him feel somewhat.. special? It was that moment where they talked that Whizzer had asked Marvin out on a date for the first time in a year. 

Maybe there was _one last thing_ to enjoy in Brooklyn.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
